Roses In The Night
by rwbybomb21
Summary: First OC story, so be nice. Ruby and Night, My OC, have been dating for two years so what happens when Night finally goes to Beacon? And what does Ozpin have in store for Ruby?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well as you can see this is a new story. Why? Well, so I can get back into the swing of writing, and this will become one of my favourite stories to write, since I have a lot of ideas for this to go and where it can go. Oh, and this may sound weird and all, but this came from a series of dreams I had over the course of a week, and I thought 'screw it' and so this was born. *Initiate Hallelujah music* **

**Now, to dispel any thoughts of a whiterose being the centre of this; it isn't. There is no whiterose in this, and the first chapter is going to be quite rushed; this is a RubyxOC story. Ruby is the main focus of this, with my new OC.**

**Look at profile for details before reading this, or you will get confused. **

**Don't own RWBY, only my OC which may or may not be used in other stories. **

**(^^^^^^)**

The sun, such a perpetually bright orb of gas, light and heat that the planet of Remnant orbits around, was emitting sweltering waves of heat and too much light for many to stand. The day was long, the shadows of buildings of short amount and the water of the ocean and ponds all boiling in the summer heat.

The end of summer was a celebratory time for parents of their children returning to school. Usually, Ruby would be slumping and the only thing she would look forward to is unleashing her 'sweetheart' Crescent Rose in the combat arena or Forever Fall forest on a training exercise. So why, now, was she skipping around, whistling a merry tune while swirling Crescent Rose around on her finger? Well, even a perplexed Yang didn't know, but lately Ruby had bee cold and unapproachable, even Yang and Weiss worried about her, while Blake, at first, told them it was a phase; then it continued for the entirety of summer break and she doubted her logic of returning as still first year students with Ruby back to her peppy self.

Blake had told her hypothesis of it being Weiss' fault, which is currently why they were arguing as they trailed behind Ruby to get to their dorm room.

"How, do you ever think, it could be my fault?" Weiss said in a held back tone, only to not annoy Ruby when she was walking; she had seen Ruby when she was angry, and that was scary, but if she glared? Well, that would be...to say nicely; she would have a reoccurring nightmare about it for weeks.

"Well, you always pushed her to her best, when she was already at her best. You pointed out nonexistent flaws, told her she was idiotic and called her a dunce for most of her time here. What did she ever try to do? She tried to help you, to be the best leader she could be, and that promise you made her only showed that she was working towards getting you out of that ignorant little ice bitch shell!" Yang shouted at Weiss, causing the heiress to think everything over.

"Maybe you're right...but I had to." She defended herself, reverting back to her stubborn and cold self.

"Oh? And how did you have to, Weiss?" Blake inquired. She was abnormally angry at the change Ruby was through, and Weiss believed it was because she thought Ruby would turn racist; but Blake's reasoning for being angered and worried at this were so much more complicated- she was angry because Ruby was the one to get her out of her shell of seclusion, and Weiss out of her shell of coldness, and all of that got taken out of them and put into her. She didn't like it, to say the least.

"Well...Ruby's supposed to be a leader, and she sleeps in class! She's lazy and independent, she needs to rely on her teammates, and every Friday she vanishes off to somewhere and doesn't let us know, and comes back all happy and childish!"

Yang began fuming, but left it in for the sake of her skipping sister. "Well, princess, if you must know; Ruby studies at night, and sleeps at day; it helps her think, and besides, she knows more about this stuff than you do. Secondly, her being independent is a good thing, because she already knows how to be a leader."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked for Weiss, who was hunched over defeated at Yang's words.

"Well she _was_ a leader at Signal you know." Yang pointed out before she looked back at Weiss and answered the last bit. "And, for your information, she...talks to someone who she can't in person because of this." She motions to Beacon, and then looks back at Weiss. "Now do you see that everything you ever did was all unnecessary? It's probably your fault she's like this."

Before Weiss could answer, Ruby began giggling as she muttered something to herself. She looked like a crazy person, but Blake could hear what she was muttering and a smile grew on her lips.

"She's coming to Beacon, she's finally coming! Oh, we have so much time to catch up, but what if she doesn't like me? What if she's too busy?" Blake could hear Ruby gasp, and stopped Yang and Weiss from moving as Ruby began pacing on front of them, muttering more. "What if she found someone else? Oh, I don't think I can deal with that, it _has_ been a year since we saw each other..."

Yang was completely confused. "Umm...sis...?"

As if that was a secret word, Ruby snapped out of her pacing and muttering. "Hm? Oh, sorry. Well, let's go team RWBY!" she exclaimed, catching the eye of many students before she rushed off to her dorm room, smiling all the way and giggling slightly.

Weiss looked at Blake, then Blake to Yang, then Yang to Weiss, before they darted off after their seemingly bipolar team leader.

(^^^^^^)

Their dorm hadn't changed that much, everything they put there was still there- Weiss's painting of Forever Fall, Yang's Achieve Men poster and Blake's book shelf. The only thing different was that Ruby took their bunk beds apart and placed hers in the far corner of the room, leaving Weiss with a lone bed and Blake and Yang's bunks untouched. She assumed it was because she had complained about the 'death trap called a bed' that Ruby had placed above her own one and so was pretty thankful for that.

"Geez, Rubes! Don't run like that again!" Yang said, panting along with Weiss and Blake, who walked over to her bed and collapsed face first, hoping for sleep.

"Uhuh, interesting..." it was clear Ruby wasn't paying attention to anything except to what she was doing, which was making sure her bed could seat two people- why? Yang had an idea, but Weiss and Blake were lost- and then moving on to sharpening her scythe, which was already as sharp as it could get.

"Ruby, why are you sharpening Crescent rose?" Yang asked, earning a small groan from a face-planted-in-her-bed Blake and a small nod from Weiss.

"Actually, I have to take her apart, something's not right with her." Ruby said, and before their very eyes in a swirl of red and rose petals, her weapon was taken apart and placed on the floor, the parts scattered everywhere.

Weiss couldn't believe the amount of detail and pieces that went into the scythe, and the actual size of the blade and firing mechanism for the scythe itself was enough for her. her heiress mentality went straight into overdrive, trying to calculate the price of the parts, and what she came up with was more than what Myrtenaster came up to; and what she came up with, Myrtenaster wasn't even a fifth of the price.

She gasped when she did the calculation again and came to the same amount. "Ruby, all of this must have cost at least half a million Lien!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Blake to lift her head from her bed and see the pieces. She immediately went wide eyed at the amount of pieces and they all looked like they cost more than what Weiss had estimated.

Ruby just looked at her, and then the pieces and listed off the actual price of each piece in her head. "Well, actually, it came to about eight hundred thousand, six hundred Lien." She said nonchalantly, as if that wasn't such a big deal. Yang just looked at her inquisitively, as if she had known about this, but was still shocked that it cost this much.

Weiss shook her head. "How...? You know what? I don't even want to know how you got all that money." Blake just stared for a minute as Ruby lifted a small sweet wrapper that had fallen in- somehow- to the gears that Crescent Rose used.

"Ah, how did you get in there?" Ruby spoke to the wrapper before throwing it away and, in a flash, put Crescent Rose back together again and jumped on her bed nonchalantly, as if that didn't just happen, ignoring the two sets of wide eyes she was getting while Yang just hopped on her bed and snapped the two gaping students out of their reverie/shock.

"So, what we gonna do today?" at this, the two snapped out of their reverie.

Weiss spoke first. "Well, I'm going to study, as should you." Weiss deadpanned, walking over to her now lone bed, and opening a book.

Blake then spoke up. "I shall carry on with my reading and then sleep." She spoke with a monotonous voice, earning a sigh from Yang.

"And I guess you're gonna sit there, sis?" her answer from Ruby actually surprised her.

"Nope! I'm going to see the new arrivals! There's...someone I need to see." She said cryptically, earning a remark from Weiss.

"Oh, and who, pray tell, could be so important that you can't study or spend time with your team?" she asked with a raising voice with each word.

Ruby stood and glared half-heartedly, and looked her right in the eye. "...None of your business. You don't need to know everything I do or whoever I see!" Ruby shouted, and silence for a second took over the dorm room.

"...Okay, fine, but just come back soon." Weiss said in a commanding tone, something she wasn't used to using since Ruby became her leader.

Ruby scoffed. "I'll come back when I want to, you don't control me!" Ruby shouted, before disappearing in a cloud of petals, leaving Weiss, Blake and Yang to sit there stunned at Ruby's outburst, before two heads turned to look at a sinking Weiss.

(^^^^^^)

She stood there for at least an hour, watching the new arrivals walk past her and walk over to their friends or loved ones. Rubbing a hand over her locket that hung from her neck, she sighed and lifted her red and blue suitcase, sparing one last glance at the air ship behind her before she began walking, only to stop at the familiar scent of roses and rain.

She shook her head as she thought her mind was playing its tricks on her again. She had spoken to her only last week over video chat, and already she was assuming she would know about her arriving to Beacon today? Well, she could ask for training more form Ruby later, but that wasn't the point, she really needed to know if she was there.

Her breath hitched when she saw a figure in a red cloak sprinting over to her direction, but it seemed she was swallowed in the crowd of people. She looked down at her locket that contained a picture of them, and smiled slightly, before she began walking, only to smell that scent again.

There was no doubt about it when she saw that red figure again, staring at her, and standing stiff with her hood rose.

It was her. It was Ruby.

Her heart thundered at ninety miles an hour, her mouth turned into a small smile and her eyes blocked out all people except for them two. Before she could call out, the person vanished into a cloud of rose petals and appeared right in front of her, the hood lowered off of her head so two silver eyes stared into her blue ones.

Ruby, in her opinion, hadn't changed except for growing to a towering height of five foot nine, as was she. Both being now the same height, age and near enough the same weight, many would think they were related.

If they were related, then this was going to be a very awkward family reunion.

"Night...is that you?" Ruby asked, her voice completely betraying her happiness.

Night looked at her with soft blue eyes, and smiled a small smile, before instinct took over and she dragged Ruby into a passionate kiss. The first kiss they had shared for nearly an entire year, and they both poured all of their love, longing and joy into it. They both pulled apart, Ruby pressing herself against Night as Night wrapped her hands around Ruby's waist, pulling her even closer, making them become one form.

"...Hey Ruby..." She said with that voice that could melt frozen butter in winter, which caused a small, breathless giggle to come from Ruby. "You know I missed you right?"

"Ha, not as much as I missed you..." Ruby said as she nestled her face into Night's neck, sighing. "I really, really missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too. After you were sent here, I got a different leader. Boy was he boring." Ruby giggled into her neck as she said this, making Night smile and continue her story. "You know, he never shut up about the asymmetry of our dorm. And he always reprimanded me when we fought in the training room."She then did an impression of her old leader at Signal. "'You're spinning the scythe wrong! It needs to be at ninety degrees, not eighty nine!'" she and Ruby began to giggle.

Ruby then sighed and pressed even more into Night. "I missed you so much. It was a good job we could talk over scroll, otherwise I would have lost my mind."

Night let out a choked laugh and rested her head on Ruby's. "Same here Ruby, same here."

Ruby pulled away to see her now equally sized girlfriend, looking her all over. She was wearing her usual outfit; the white cloak Ruby had given her was still there, pristine with red outlines. "So, who's your team?" Ruby said, trying to hide her sadness.

Night ran her hands over Ruby's shoulders and down her arms to her hands, holding them to her face. She leaned into Ruby's open palms and closed her eyes, revering the heat they emanated. "I don't know, but I hope you're there." She whispered in a soothing voice, making Ruby's hands untangle from Night's hands and wrap around Night's neck, bringing her into another kiss. It was beginning to rain, but they stayed like that, embraced as the rain poured around them, soaking their clothing and sticking to their skin.

After they broke away from their kiss, they just registered the rain and Ruby immediately grabbed Night's hand with one hand and grabbed the suitcases with another, dragging a laughing Night along with her to their dorms.

Where did the rain come from anyway? Well, the professor that was watching the little reunion from behind his coffee mug and dazzling glasses might have a hypothesis, but it was better to let them settle in.

Besides, he had big plans for Ruby, and it would get her stressed, so it would be good if she had an assistant.

(^^^^^^)

Yang was worried that Ruby was taking too long, and she would get a cold now that it was raining,-even if it was impossible. Ruby was from Atlas, and they had immunity to the cold and some heat, meaning that she couldn't catch colds or other diseases and flues. If she did anyway, her immune system would get rid of it within an hour. Her semblance of speed didn't just affect her movement speed; it affected her thinking speed, her REM speed, her writing speed- which would explain how she could write a near half a five hundred paged book in the space of an hour with only one mistake- her immune system's speed in getting rid of diseases and poisons and her metabolism was five times faster than that of a normal human's- or even faunus- rate. In short, she was near invincible to anything that wasn't physical and everything about her- internal and external- was fast. Ironically though, her aging was slower than the average human, meaning she could live longer than anyone alive.

"Does anyone know where this rain came from? It was all sunshine and buttercups before, and now it's all doom and gloom rain." Yang sighed after speaking.

"She's gonna get a cold! Where is that dunce?" Weiss exclaimed.

"She can't get colds, princess, you know that. I'm just worried that she's taking too long..." Yang said as she stared at the window, watching the droplets of rain smash off of it, trailing down, racing to reach the windowsill.

Before Blake could get anything out to agree with Yang, the door opened and there was Ruby, suitcases in one hand and an unknown girl's hand in the other, hair slick and sticking to her head and face with her clothing sticking to her form.

Ruby and the strange girl walked over to Ruby's bed, but before they did, Ruby turned around; seemingly stunned to see her team in the room before clearing her throat, dropping the suitcases she was carrying and motioning for the girl to look where she was looking.

"Oh...hello." she said. She didn't seem antisocial or shy, just tired. To prove this, she yawned, as did Ruby.

After her yawn wore off, Ruby motioned to each person of her team to come over and meet Night; Yang already knew her and to be honest, was surprised that this was the person Ruby was so happy to see.

"Guys, this is Night Blackgate. Night, this is my team; you already know Yang-"

"Hey Nightey!" Yang shouted.

"-This is Blake belladonna-" Ruby motioned to Blake with her free hand.

"Nice to meet you." Blake said politely as she bowed her head slightly.

"-And this is Weiss Schnee, my partner." Ruby pointed to Weiss who just stared.

"Why are you holding hands?" after a quick nudge in the stomach by Yang she corrected her greeting. "OW! I mean, nice to meet you, Night."

Night leaned in to Ruby's ear and whispered a question. "Partner?"

"I'll explain it all later. It's a bit confusing." Ruby whispered before talking so everyone else could hear. "Well, we're tired, we've had a long day and we're soaking wet."

Night leaned in. "Not yet you're not." She whispered seductively, leaving Ruby blushing madly.

"A-Anyway...Night's staying here until she gets a team. Any objections?" before anyone could object- that anyone being, namely, Weiss- Ruby spoke up, cutting her off. "Great!"

While Yang began talking to Blake, and Weiss went back to studying slightly angered at her opinion being cut off, Ruby led Night into the bathroom to freshen up.

Whilst inside, Night pointed something out. "Are you sure they're fine with me staying here? Weiss didn't seem too happy about me being here..." she said. She wasn't usually a shy person- that was Ruby- but when someone didn't like her straight off the bat, it made her slightly self-conscious.

Ruby stopped taking off her corset, which showed a small, white tank top beneath, and she smiled, reassuring Night as she took off her cloak and gently laid it on the floor. "You're fine, it's just Weiss. She doesn't like anyone she doesn't know, so just give her time." Ruby said as she shimmied out of her combat skirt and threw it in the laundry basket that was in the corner of the room. "Besides, she was like that to me when she first saw me. I think I told you about her in one of my letters I sent to you guys."

"Oh, so that's the infamous 'Ice Queen' is it? I hate her already." Night joked, slipping out of her jacket and throwing it in the laundry basket with expert aim. She did learn everything she knows form Ruby, so it only made sense she was an expert thrower.

Ruby giggled. "You haven't changed at all, and that's a good thing."

Night stopped changing as she stared at Ruby, noting her red and black underwear and blushing as Ruby noticed her staring as she changed into her pyjamas.

"Like what you see?" this time, Night was the one blushing and stuttering.

"W-well...you're- you've...wow you've grown, and you're...you..." she stopped her stuttering when Ruby walked over and grabbed Night's hands in her own, looking in her eyes innocently.

"I'm what?" she asked curiously, a slight hint of amusement behind her voice, but not enough to show.

Night composed herself and stared into Ruby's eyes, her expression going soft and her hands gentle as she removed one from Ruby's and stroked Ruby's face. "You're beautiful, and you always were."

Ruby chuckled slightly, leaning into her hand. "You know I love you, right?" she said as she focused all her attention to Night's heat that her hand was giving off.

Night raised her other hand to Ruby's other cheek, bringing her attention from her hand back to her eyes. "And I love you, more than you know..." Before Night could say more, Ruby lunged forward and enveloped the two of them in a passionate kiss, which was broken when the door was knocked by Yang.

"Yo, love birds! Hurry up in there!"

She could just hear Weiss saying "Why would they be love birds?" and Night quickly broke away, rushing her clothes on as did Ruby, before opening the door to a confused Weiss, a face-palming Blake and an impatient Yang.

"Finally!" Yang threw her hands up in the air and walked past the two, slamming the door shut. Night looked at the door and back to Ruby.

"I see she hasn't changed either."

Ruby giggled. "Well, she does take a little less time doing her hair..."

"Less? She takes about an hour!" Weiss exclaimed, butting in.

"She used to take about two doing her hair; that really _is_ an improvement." Night said, walking over to the edge of Ruby's bed. "So, am I sleeping here?"

"Isn't that Ruby's bed?" Weiss received another nudge in the stomach by Blake. "OW! Will you stop – I mean, I guess so..." after that, Weiss walked to her bed, lying down and mumbling as she fluffed her pillow and said a small goodnight to the team, quickly falling asleep to times when her and Ruby weren't sniping at each other; her first friend and she had already managed to mess it up over the summer holidays.

She fell asleep with a scowl.

Night lay down in the bed and saw Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing a book from nowhere when Blake was about to knock nicely on the door and threw it at the bathroom door, causing Yang to steamroll through with her eyes red, a hairbrush caught in her hair as she did so.

"WHO INTERRUPTED ME!?" Ruby pointed to Blake, who just sighed and walked past her into the bathroom, looking at the shattered wooden door with a sad expression while Ruby and Night giggled.

Yang just mumbled out an angry sounding goodnight before jumping on her bed, falling asleep in less than a minute of doing so, her loud snoring reverberating through the walls and off the ceiling.

As Ruby crawled into the bed with Night, Night's face lit up a light reddish colour. "She certainly hasn't changed, has she?"

Ruby chuckled. "She'll never change that. You should have heard her when we were young, she would snore like a herd of rhinos."

"Now it's just one rhino..." Night sighed, moving over and wrapping her arms over Ruby's waist cuddling into her in a half sitting position.

Blake walked out of the bathroom-not noticing the position they were in- and she said a small goodnight before planting her face in the bed and sleeping instantly, leaving Ruby and Night as the only two awake.

After a small minute or so of silence, Night chose to break it. "So, your team is pretty... different." She whispered, hoping not to wake anyone. Ruby snuggled closer, resting her head on one of Night's shoulders.

"You get used to them. So, I suppose you want me to see about getting the rest of the eighteen bags you brought with you up here?" Ruby joked, laughing afterwards.

"Would you? The 'butlers' as Yang calls them, are too...lazy...to drag them up here." Night giggled quietly.

"I'll ask Weiss about it in the morning..." Ruby offhandedly said as she watched the moonbeams that slit through the curtain walk up the walls, creating silhouettes and shapes, bending light and such.

Night-time really was such a beautiful time, and it reminded her of the person that shared not only the name, but also her bed now.

Night's face caught in a grimace at the mere mention of her name. "Why does she act all...clueless all the time when Yang and even Blake hints to us being together?"

"Oh..._that_...well, she thinks because I'm sixteen now and she's older than me that she knows more about love than I do, but this comes from the girl with a lonely childhood. But, let's remember my childhood was probably worse than hers. And besides, she doesn't like our kind of relationship, if you know what I mean."

Recognition of Ruby's situation shone in her eyes and leaked into her words. "Oh, I see. So, she was brought up like a homophobe then?"

Ruby sighed. "Always blunt when it comes to this, you really haven't changed." Ruby pressed a kiss to Night's nose. "Never change. I like you for you, not anything else."

"So, would it be weird if I told you that I still have that locket you made me?" Night jokingly inquired.

"Nope: I think that shows you like me more than you let on, Miss Night..." Ruby said seductively, kissing Night's neck.

"Ah, Miss Rose, always forward when it comes to..._sensuality_." Ruby stopped kissing Night's nape and looked up at her. "You know, we still haven't done _that_, and we've been dating for at least two years, maybe more..." Night whispered.

"But...?" Ruby prompted, already knowing the answer.

"I want it to be special. Candles and petals everywhere..." Night held a hand out in front of her, as if trying to show Ruby an exquisite picture. "I can see it now; candles lighting up the room as we come back from a nice meal at a restaurant, the waiter playing a violin piece. Petals scattered everywhere and a small rose covered bed in the centre of the room..."

Ruby just giggled and felt tired, so decided to lie down, Night following her lead. Ruby wrapped her arms around Night, kissing the back of her neck as Night sighed in relief, Ruby nuzzling her face into Night's back.

"You're a hopeless romantic after my own heart." She giggled, another yawn escaping her mouth.

Night yawned as well and whispered "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ruby whispered back, before Night leapt off of that short cliff to dreamland, Ruby following as she always did.

At least Night was here, so maybe the days were going to be a little less boring.

(^^^^^^)

Ah yes, the morning. For many, it would be a time of wanting to stay in bed, not moving and watching a DVD with a hot coffee cup or piping hot chocolate. The sun; such a bright thing today. Light shone light through the curtain, ripping two out of the now five occupants of the room from their sleep, small and subtle yawning coming from them.

Ruby leaned over and pressed her lips to a half asleep Night. "Good morning." She whispered quietly, still trying to tug herself back into the land of the awake. She contemplated coffee, but instead went for another kiss and stood out of bed.

"It is now." She said after reciprocating the kiss. They both quickly went in to the 'RWBY community cupboard' as Yang called it to find Night and Ruby's now washed clothing, both cloaks in their respectable places.

They both donned their clothing and turned to get some early breakfast. Night and Ruby were both early risers, and never did take the day for granted. As they left, they could see the bed they left and in a second or two, Ruby used her semblance to speed over and clean it spotless, before grabbing Night's hand again and leading her to the breakfast area.

The cafeteria hadn't really changed a lot, considering there was a new salad bar which Ruby was sure Weiss would frequent more than necessary. There was also a new addition to the dessert and breakfast bar that made Ruby and Night both look at each other with wide smiles before they both started to sprint over and grab as many as possible of both of them.

Cookies and strawberries.

If you knew Ruby and Night, you would know that they both didn't just love cookies, they adored them with their very being. Cookies were a favourite between them both, but Night picked up the taste of strawberries from Ruby, who insisted she absolutely could not have cookies without strawberries.

Needless to say, ever since then, Night never had a cookie without either Ruby or strawberries at hand.

Sitting down, they both began to devour their cookies and strawberries, Night moving at a split second slower than Ruby did when eating them. A noise of irritating laughter and crude jokes filled the air as the sole annoyance of Ruby's life came into the cafeteria, along with his team of irritancy; team CRDL.

"Hey, Cardin, keep it down over there!" Ruby shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. They all looked at her with what seemed to be fear, but then spotted a new girl.

Cardin walked over as the rest of his team sat back on the sidelines both hoping he would go through with his plan and hoping Ruby wouldn't 'accidentally' almost kill him again; the last time he did that was when he said something about Ruby's love life and how a child could never get anyone- she put him in a near coma. They sorely hoped he wouldn't run his mouth this time, and if he did, they were far away so they wouldn't get hurt.

Call them cowardly but at least they knew when to listen to survival instincts. Cardin, though, apparently, had none.

He walked over, seating himself right next to Night who was just finishing her breakfast, as Ruby rolled her eyes and downed a glass of milk that she had brought with her.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" Cardin said in a low and husky, but still audible to Ruby, voice. Ruby choked on her milk as Night turned her attention to Cardin.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked politely, as was her nature to be.

"Name's Cardin, but you can call me-" He was cut off by Ruby, who shouted her answer and stood up.

"-Dead if you carry that line on. Now leave before you end up in a big, fat body bag." Ruby growled through clenched teeth, leaving Cardin stunned. Night just stared at him and then to a furious Ruby as Cardin walked away.

After he walked away grumbling about some sort of revenge, Night turned back to Ruby who was calming down. "You okay?" to emphasise her point, Night put her hand on Ruby's lower thigh, calming her down.

"He's a racist bully and an ass and I don't want you near him." Ruby said in a calm voice, almost worrying.

"He seems a bit...high-strung...but not an ass." At this point, our lovable resident bunny Faunus walked through the door, trying to avoid eye contact with Cardin and his group, speedily making her way over to the breakfast bar and grabbing a small apple and a carton of milk as well, before making her way to the opposite side of the room.

Night watched as Cardin clicked his fingers, as if this was all organized to happen and she watched in growing horror as Cardin and his gang surrounded the quaking Faunus. One started to poke at her as if she were a circus animal, while the others laughed and pointed at her, throwing names like 'freak' and 'animal' around.

Then Cardin walked over and roughly grabbed her ears, velvet dropping the tray of food she was holding in order to try and free herself, and at this point, Night was- for the first time in her life- contemplating to kill someone. She glanced to her side to see Ruby stop her from rising with an angry look on her face.

"He's an ass."

"Allow me; this has gone on long enough." Ruby spoke through gritted teeth, rising as quickly as she usually sat and stomped over to the circle of Cardin's friends, just as Velvet released a yelp of pain.

At this point, the rest of team RWBY groggily walked in, only just seeing what was going on when they all sat next to a furious Night.

They followed her gaze, and each one- starting with Blake for obvious reasons- grew in their anger. Surprisingly, so did Weiss. Team CRDL were nothing but bullies, but they all calmed down and began growing sinister smirks when they saw Ruby trudge over, her hands clenched into fists.

Night saw the smirks and took her eyes away for a minute to question them. "Why are you all smirking? This is serious!" she exclaimed, rare fury showing.

Yang just looked at her and her smirk grew in intensity. "Oh, we know; Ruby's _seriously_ gonna kill them this time. She warned them time and again about this, and now; just kick your feet back and watch your GF kick some ass." She said with an otherworldly pleasure coming from this, but Night couldn't help but feel swelling pride that Ruby was once again sticking up for someone. The first person she did that for was Night herself, and it led to them being as happy as they could ever be.

Back on to Ruby, she arrived at the circle and one by one, Cardin's team backed down, until there was only Cardin gripping velvet's ears in what used to be the centre of the circle his team formed.

"Cardin..." Ruby started in a faux clam voice. "Tsk, tsk. What did I tell you about hurting her, or anyone, for that matter?"

Cardin had actually forgotten, so she turned to a quivering Dove, the rest hoping he remembered because they didn't really want to. A small crowd had formed around her and them, all of them remembering the last time something like this happened; let's just say that Cardin had to spend most of his summer in a hospital bed and wrapped in bandages.

"Dove?" she asked in a fake sweet voice, one she would only use for her friends and Night. "Care to remind him?"

"S-she-"

"Ruby; Dove, my name is Ruby." she told him, egging him onwards as the crowd around them waited in silence and anticipation. The teachers knew well of this and decided not to help or join in; it was about time Cardin and his crew learned a lesson, however painful. Night watched from the sidelines in somewhat amusement, seeing how Ruby has grown so strong to stand up to the bullies. It looks like they actually feared her; but, as she looked around the crowd, she could see many who looked like that, and so vowed to herself to ask Yang or Ruby about it later.

"Right...Ruby s-said that if you did this again, she would...umm..."

Tell him, Dove." Ruby said, using that faux sweet voice again.

"S-She would...break your arms and let Nora break your legs." He rushed out. Ruby walked over and gave him a patronising pat on the head, and then motioned for him to leave, and he did so- with haste that is, sprinting out of there.

Now, it is widely known around the school, even by professors, that if one were to shout Nora's name, she would arrive next to you. But if Ruby or one of her friends were to shout her name, she would arrive with her famous hammer, Magnihild, ready to smash some kneecaps and break some legs.

"One last chance Cardin. Let her go and leave her alone." She said, her voice returning back to its venomous state, making Weiss begin to cower. She had been on the receiving end of that glare that she was now giving off, and she knew that it was...well...nightmarish.

Cardin smiled a raw, sinister smile that Night didn't like the look of and let Velvet go, right before bringing out his mace and staring Ruby down.

"Tell you what; we have a duel in the arena, just you and me, and if you win, I leave her and everyone else that you're all chummy with alone." He shouted loud enough so that professor Port, the big burly, round bellied man who was watching over with glee, heard the proposition. Ruby looked past Cardin to the professor, whom nodded as if giving her permission.

It was also widely known that the teachers and professors of the academy, along with even Ozpin himself, felt that he needed a lesson, and since Ozpin was already going to give Ruby a 'small profession' soon, it was widely known throughout the Beacon academy Teacher's Union that if Ruby wanted to fight, you left her and put the loser in hospital. Or a body bag.

Or several body bags.

Either way, the teachers fully allowed whatever Miss Rose was going to do, as long as it didn't involve killing him. Maiming would be fine. They even gave Nora a special license that said she could break his legs if Ruby said it was fine.

She looked back to Cardin and smirked slightly. "What do you get if you win?"

"Which will never happen, by the way!" an unknown student shouted, causing the small group surrounding them save for team RWBY and Night to laugh and point.

"I get a chance at that lovely little lady behind you." He motioned to Night, whom didn't at all like the sound of that idea.

Ruby actually seemed...furious. She had been angry, sad, happy and in rage, but never furious and it seemed Cardin was actually scared of a furious Ruby. An angry Ruby sliced him up in several places and caused him to enter a near coma for the near entirety of summer, so he dreaded what a furious Ruby could do.

"You will leave her out of this, or so help me..." Ruby began shaking, but a hand on her shoulder caused her look left and see Night, standing there with a small smirk on her face.

Night leaned into her ear and spoke. "Do it for me, please?"

For once, Ruby seemed hesitant to do as Night asked, but nonetheless complied through gritted teeth and shaking shoulders. She looked back at Cardin and spat out her answer.

"Deal, but the match is right now. No backing out. You have five minutes to get to the arena. Move it, before the fight starts and ends here." Cardin's smirk grew into a sinister smile and Ruby glared, baring her seemingly sharp canines.

As he scampered off, Night hugged Ruby from behind, effectively calming her down. "At least you didn't kill him."

Ruby sighed and leaned into her as the crowd around them dispersed; leaving only them and the rest of team RWBY, who were staring at the spectacle. Weiss seemed...jealous, for a minute, before calling out to them with the most logical conclusion of what just happened.

"You do know that he's gonna cheat, don't you?" she exclaimed/inquired.

Night let go of Ruby and tilted her head about ten degrees left, inquisitive about hwy he would do such a thing. "How would he cheat? Didn't he promise to fight Ruby on his own?" she asked, Ruby resting her head on Night's shoulder as her other arms hung limp from numbness at all the fist-clenching she had been doing.

Yang sighed. "This is Cardin we're talking about. He doesn't have a single honourable bone in his body." She then turned her attention to Ruby, and smirked a devilish smirk. "But, after Ruby's done, he won't have any bones left."

Ruby actually seemed offended at that. "Hey, at least I know when to stop. I hate him as much as you do, but that does not mean we are gonna kill him...that's Nora's job."

Night leaned to the right slightly, looking at Ruby as her head was resting on the arch of the side of her neck now. "Who's Nora?"

"One minute..." Ruby detached herself from Night and shouted at the top of her lungs. "NORA!"

And right in front of Night, a pink and orange adorned, skirt wearing orange haired girl with a hammer in her hands appeared out of seemingly thin air, saluting Ruby with the card that says 'licence to break legs' written in big, bold letters.

"Ready to break some legs, commander Ruby!"

Ruby turned to Night, who was a little...well...weirded out by all of this, and spoke. "So, Cardin's probably gonna get his boys to ambush me in the arena, and the teachers can't do anything, right? And, to be honest, I only know how to use Crescent Rose lethally, so..." she motioned to Nora. "...Our chief of leg-breaking is gonna be back up-"

"YAY!" Nora cheered.

"ONLY, if Cardin does cheat."

"Aww..."

Night turned her attention away from the sulking Nora to Ruby. "So, what if he doesn't? You can't use the scythe non-lethally, and I can't join you, because you taught me everything I know, and that was all lethal." She explained, and watched Ruby think for a minute before her face lit up with an idea.

"I, my dear Night, have something. You remember that little project I was working on in Signal, the one I brought here?"

"Umm...The Aura Manipulation Armour?" she asked.

"That's the one. Well, it's done, and I know just what to use it for..."

(^^^^^^)

**Yes the romance was rushed, yes I had a headache doing it, and yes this will get updated more often, along with the other stories as well.**

**So don't dare start bitching to me about it. Yes, I'm talking to you, ScourgeOfBloodClans! You and your little complaints. Bah!**

**Oh well, I suppose I do owe an explanation. I've been away on a week long trip to my uncle's I Wales, so there. **

**Oh, and go and check out Scourge's work, it's good. I think...**

**Green: what about me?!**

**Me: shut it you fool, no one cares!**

**Anyway, till' next review you give me- I mean, next time I update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really an A/N, just a bit where I can answer some of the questions raised about this in my PM's and reviews.**

**And since I have none of those, I'll be thanking the guys that are favourite-ing and following my story instead.**

**Blitzkrizer- thanks for following and hope you review sometime. Don't rush it dude, just review when you feel like it because I literally have no reviews.**

**Epitaph2234- thanks for following, and try and do the same as Blitz up there. Thanks again, it shows you care.**

**Morlan66- didn't you favourite and review one of my other stories...?**

**SSS-the-hedgehog-black- well, thanks for following aand/or favouriting. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Well, aside from that rather morbid and depressing, three-favourites-moment-with-no-reviews-at-all...**

**...I'll let you guys read.**

**(^^^^^^)**

Ruby had used her semblance to travel to her dorm room, grab a red and black, metallic suitcase hidden under her bed and bring it back...and all in the space of two seconds. Inside of this very suitcase was her 'secret weapon'; rather ironic that it isn't, actually, a weapon, but more of armour

They were all on the metaphorical edges of their literal seats. Whatever Ruby had invented for something like this- however miniscule and pointless it seemed- it must be worth it.

Night walked over and helped Ruby lift the heavy metal suitcase onto the cafeteria table they were seated in before all this happened, with Nora sat sad and sulky because of her 'Licence to break legs' card's ineffectiveness.

"So, what's this secret weapon of yours?" Yang asked with growing enthusiasm. Night couldn't help but sigh at Yang's...being Yang. It would be so hard for Yang to act normal for once. It was becoming clear that the only one of the two that seemed to change at all was Ruby, and that was in a more maturing way; of course, she loved her little pouts and giggles, but the new Ruby- minus the extreme threats and grumpiness at everyone else- was, in her opinion, an improvement. She still had all her flaws, but this only made Night love her more; she fell in love with the flawed Ruby, and she can see why Yang has a hard time trying to become friends with the 'Ice Queen'.

In her opinion, that stuck up icicle was just a walking excuse as to why the SDC was hated so much; all she did was preach how she was better than everybody else and who she was all the time as if it were a badge to wear, flashing it at the nearest bystander. Night, coming from a rich, successful company herself, hated the life of being who she was, and accepted the role of normalcy- with her parent's wishes of course- with Ruby. Though, being part of a billionaire company- the richest on Remnant, actually- had its advantages, which she had ideas for to exploit for future use.

She just hoped the penny never dropped with Weiss about who she was, otherwise she was sure the famed Ice Princess was going to make it the worst day of her life, and she had literally been her a day.

"_Wait for the bubble to burst. She might have changed..."_ Night thought to herself and watched with growing curiosity as to what the secret could be. Ruby turned to face Yang and smirked. "Yang, it's not a weapon..."

Ruby unclasped the sides of her cloak and lay them down on the table, and then opened the suitcase, revealing...

...a second cloak. The same red- save for a few outlines of black- and the same shape and height.

Weiss was the first to speak. "Umm...Ruby; how does this look like armour, in any way, shape or form?" she was beginning to feel annoyed, but held it in to keep appearances for the new person of their team. Night and Ruby seemed awfully close, but because Weiss refused to believe that Ruby was into females, she just saw them as a sisterly friendship; sharing beds and holding hands, that kind of thing. She had seen Night kiss Ruby on the cheek- she was, conveniently, never around when they kissed properly- and put that down to her previous theory. She absolutely refused to believe that the dunce of a leader called Ruby Rose actually comprehended what love was at her age. It was all very preposterous; Night didn't even look like she liked females, let alone Ruby, like that.

But that name, Night Blackgate...she had heard it before, but where? She started to list through the many different contacts she had in her head, ticking off each one that wasn't or didn't contain that last name. She stopped suddenly when she remembered her father talking about the competition the Schnees were up against one night during one of his less-than-reputable moments. Something like 'Blackgate Dust and Arms'...

...and it clicked. Night Blackgate, heiress to an extremely wealthy weapons and Dust company was here, in this school, as Ruby's- the red hooded dunce- friend! Everything was happening too fast as her mind tried to comprehend the knowledge of her company's leading competition- that was, in fact, richer than the Schnees were- had an heiress that went to the same school as she did, and to make matters worse, she was her team leader, Ruby's, friend!

"I knew it!" Weiss exclaimed loudly, catching everyone- especially Night's- attention. She continued, waving a finger at Night, putting her on the spot, which Ruby didn't really appreciate. "You're Night Blackgate, heiress to Blackgate Dust and Arms!"

All eyes, except for Ruby's- which were burning with annoyance- aimed at Night with raising levels of suspicion and surprise. "You're a super rich heiress?" Yang asked, dubiously pointing her finger at Night.

Before she could answer, Blake cut in. "You guys, the Blackgate family and company, are the exact opposite of the SDC... you're pro Faunus, you give Faunus fair pay, you even shelter Faunus victims from White Fang attacks and humans. I honestly don't see what the big deal is, Weiss; you're looking at the future heir to the wealthiest and kindest guys on the planet." _'And Ruby is dating her'._ Blake added secretly in her mind, hoping that it wouldn't bring anything up with Night if she didn't. She had a feeling that if she did, the SDC heiress would go ballistic, ranting about how Night could do far better or something like that.

"Humph... I'm just saying that you're my company's enemy, so you're my enemy." Weiss finished, causing Yang to lose herself within her own little world and Ruby to eye the white heiress dangerously.

"Weiss..." Ruby warned, ignoring her new cloak to defend Night. "...treading on thin ice here..."

"I can't believe my little sis is dating a rich heiress." Yang suddenly blurted out, clapping a hand over her mouth when she said it, realising her folly. She hoped Weiss wouldn't hear, otherwise they'd never hear the end of her little rants. Ruby glared at Yang after she said it, along with Blake glaring, while Night just tried to hide herself behind Ruby.

"...Exact- what!?" Weiss turned to Ruby, glaring at Yang before looking over at Weiss with a neutral expression. "You're dating each other!?"

Ruby's once neutral expression turned into a frown and she stared at Weiss, Night standing behind Ruby. "Is that a problem, Weiss?" she inquired, staring long and hard at Weiss, causing the heiress to begin sweating, but not losing ground in the staring war they had become encompassed in.

"I...yes, it is a problem!"

Ruby eyed her suspiciously as Night shrunk behind Ruby, resting her head on her shoulder so she could just see above her. "How, pray tell, is this an issue?" she said, placing her hands akimbo on her hips and staring straight at Weiss' blue eyes.

"Because...!" she turned her head to Night, who was gaining a little bit more courage when she heard Ruby defend her. "...You could do far better than dating her! She's a girl!"

Night suddenly felt a fire of hatred for this girl envelope her entire being. The match for Ruby and Cardin forgotten, Night stood proudly next to Ruby and grabbed her hand, showing off more than she would like to in front of Weiss, but getting a point across.

"How is my sexual orientation of any business of yours?" Night spat, surprising venom in her voice, shocking Weiss. Clearly she had hit a nerve.

So why stop now? She felt bad about using her team leader and partner as a battering ram to get to Night, but in the end, it would be worth it. She would show Night and Ruby that their love is overrated and ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake watched from the sidelines. "What did she mean?"

Blake sighed at her clearly inept partner and whispered her answer back. "Night basically said that it shouldn't matter if she's gay." It was clear that Yang was good for, as Ruby said and Blake shall quote; _'only good with brawn, because she's lacking in the brains department'_.

"Oh" was the reply from Yang, and they both watched from the sidelines once more as Night and Weiss chewed each other out, with Ruby glaring a glare that, if looks could kill, Weiss would have had a nuclear bomb dropped on her head, brought back to life, and beaten to death again with a very blunt bat.

"...Because you're an only heir! Not that I care or anything, but aren't you supposed to carry on the legacy of your company? How can you do that with a dolt by your side: A girl no less!?" Weiss screeched. This was something she had drilled into her head from day one; something that every heiress or heir of every rich company should have had drilled into them; and the majority did.

Those that travelled away from their expectations had their companies either shut down, because people were unwilling to work for them, or their bloodline stopped, because they had no heir to follow, which caused many a fights internally and externally over who should be the next heir; distant cousins, family relatives that never kept in contact, even long distant aunts and uncles.

"And... Your point is what exactly; that I can't love someone and manage a business when I come of age? ...The fact that we don't need an heir?" Night shouted back, causing the room to go silent. "Yes, my father has been working on a Dust sequence that can cause pregnancy within the female without the need for a man. The need of separate DNA is required, but other than that, we can continue and keep our bloodline safe, along with adding new ones as well..." as she said this, she looked over to Ruby, who blushed at the thought but stood strong. She then turned back to Weiss, who had dropped her jaw and, again, went wide eyed, as did Blake and Yang as realisation dawned upon them with the grace of a falling brick. "...it honestly doesn't matter who gives birth to the child, but just knowing that at least some blood runs in the child's veins of mine is enough for my parents, no matter the percentage."

And suddenly, the room was very quiet. Weiss and her- presumably- impalpable knowledge of the need for an heir, as always, were flawed with the detail of Dust missing.

Oh, she simply had to tell her father about this; she didn't even stop to think of who'd get caught in the crossfire. No one dared to make a noise after that little outburst, until Ruby cleared her throat and pointed towards the arena doors, and her watch that said she had one minute left to prepare before she was officially disqualified.

"Yeah...got to kind of fight Cardin now." She turned and gave Night a small kiss on the cheek. "See you after the match!" she shouted as she ran through the doors. She then came back not two seconds later with a goofy grin on her face, grabbed her new cloak, pinned it on then ran through the doors.

After a minute of silence had passed in the room, Yang looked at the two heiresses, who both refused to look at each other, and smiled, whispering in Blake's ear her plan. Blake nodded, actually seeing sense in the blond brawler's plan, and smiled, walking over to Night as Yang did to Weiss.

"Okay, it's pretty clear you both have some unresolved issues, so why don't you both let it all out- me and Blake will hold you back, of course- and then we see where we go from there."

Both Night and Weiss could see the brilliance behind the plan, and so nodded, Weiss trying to take the more presentable and less cold approach. "So...how long have you and Ruby been dating?" rather tactless with her questioning, but Night doubted there was any other way to do it, really.

"Well..." she calculated the days, weeks and months they had been dating and then came to a conclusion. "Well, I'd say about two years, four months, sixteen days and...Some sort of time on the hours." Seeing the scowl from Weiss, she shouted back. "Hey, I ain't a super calculator or something! Anyway, she's been at Beacon for a year of that, so officially a year and four months."

Weiss seemed to mill this around in her brain for a little bit. "Well...good for you two, I suppose..." Blake smirked at how well her and Yang's plan was working. It was almost...too well. "But I don't approve of this." Weiss added quickly, crossing her arms.

"Like I need your approval... We've been dating longer than you even thought she could handle, and that is saying something since your standards of her is pretty low." Night said in calm, even tones, but it was clear venom was present, intending to poison Weiss.

Weiss actually looked...hurt at that. "What, you think I look down on her or something? Think she can't handle the real world?" Weiss asked, her voice pitching as she did. Night just nodded, as did Blake and Yang. She herself knew it was exactly what she thought and then some of her young leader and partner, but she couldn't bring herself to like the girl. They had been partners for nearly a year now, and Weiss only tolerated her leading. She still questioned everything Ruby did, calling her eating habits unhealthy and mocking or scolding her over things that she wouldn't even anyone else for.

It was like Ruby had a target painted in red on her back and Weiss was the raging bull, picking at Ruby until she surrendered and then going in for the kill. Now that she thought about it, she was surprised Ruby hadn't hit her. in fact, the young redhead had actually stopped Yang from hitting her over many of the insults she received- some she did admit were painful and hurtful- but all Ruby did was brush everything off with a smile, a small, innocent glint in her eye and a wave of her hand, dismissing the fact that she had just been annoyed or chewed out by Weiss for hardly even breathing near her.

"Weiss..." Yang said, bringing her attention to her. "...She's your partner, sure, but to be fair, you're kind of a bitch. To be honest, I kind of hated you for the first few months, and sometimes right now I still do, but you need to change, and I can see that you know you do."

"Well...since we're getting everything out in the open, I should let you know about the effects that your everyday rants and shouts and completely uncalled for scolding had on her..." Blake said, catching everyone's attention. "...Well, she used to cry herself to sleep, every single night, and even when you weren't looking, she let that little smile slip just for a moment and let a tear roll down her face." Everyone was shocked at this new revelation. "I had to help her get to sleep more than once, and even after some of your arguments, the things you said struck her pretty hard. Sometimes she wouldn't even sleep, crying the entire night while you and Yang slept peacefully." Blake took an intake of air before continuing.

"She even just sat there, talking to herself some nights, sitting up in her bed and just...mumbling things that I'd rather not repeat." Blake even began to tear up, which was a surprise. "One of the things she said was an exact mimic of what you once said to her." Blake then quoted what she heard Weiss say, but when Weiss actually said it, the words were hate filled, and Blake was sure Weiss meant every single one of them. "'You're the worst teammate ever. How can you lead this team if you can't even get yourself up out of bed in the morning? You're an incompetent little child, a buffoon of an idiot, and your mother would probably be turning over in her grave right now'. You knew her mother died, and you knew Ruby saw it, and yet you went too far."

Blake sniffled- actually sniffled- and turned to Weiss again. "You want to know the worst thing after that? She agreed with you. She started to hit herself until she began to bleed, and when her aura fixed that up she banged her head off the wall, and when her aura healed that up she began to drink, _heavily_." Yang was stock still and shocked, as was Night, while Weiss was listening intently to every single word Blake said, realising just how much she had caused Ruby pain.

"You remember when you saw those whiskey bottles that morning littered all over the floor and blamed it on Yang?" Weiss and Yang both nodded, while Night was still trying to take all this in. "Well, that was Ruby." Blake chuckled solemnly. "Ruby's a very truthful drunk, and one night when you two went out to study and party, Ruby and I were left alone, and Ruby was drunk. She let slip she was dating a rich person outside of beacon, and she also let slip that she hated you with every fibre of her being." Weiss looked down at that. "Do you know what she said when I asked why she didn't just leave of do something about it? She said that she knew you had it rough, and that everything you said was completely justified." Blake looked at Weiss with pure, unadulterated hate in her eyes. "_That_ was over the line, Weiss. Not only did you get her thinking that, but she believed every single insult you said, which is probably why she takes it all in stride now; and even worse? She still drinks when she's stressed, which is why I'm always near her, making sure she's not."

Yang was suddenly very furious, and Night was glaring daggers that could puncture Weiss' very being. "But..." Blake continued on. "What the worst thing was...Ruby told me about the times she visits her mother's grave..." Yang looked down at that and Night seemed saddened. "...she would throw things and scream at the grave. I know, because I tailed her one day to see why she disappears some nights into the Snowy Forest." Night looked even sadder remembering that place.

"She smashed bottles over her own head, screamed at the grave, yelling things and she even put her fist through a tree; A _tree_." Blake stopped or a moment to let them catch their bearings before continuing. "Do you know how hard it was to get Ruby up in the morning? Some days she was even scared to see you, Weiss. She was terrified that you'd yell at her again and I had to deal with that _every single day_." She then looked over to Yang. "I felt more like a sister to her than you've ever been." Yang hung her head in shame, her fury vanished.

"But I'm getting off topic. The point is, you are a terrible person Weiss, and unless you ship out or shape up soon, I can see Ruby snapping pretty soon."

Night digested everything she learned and started to cry. "She...she didn't even tell me..." Night then wiped her face with renewed determination and walked with purpose to the arena, ignoring Blake's cries for stopping and yang's shouts at Weiss. She just ploughed through the door and watched for a moment as Ruby stood there, ducking and dodging every single attack Cardin threw at her. it seems Ruby had delegated to use her fists, which surprised Night, but beyond that, she wanted to see what Ruby was going to do, and how skilled she really was as a master scythe wielder.

How skilled her teacher is.

She pushed herself through shouting masses of students, pushing through the wave of jumping and shouting bodies before she came to the arena's edge and watched in awe as Ruby dodged each blow, or parried each skull shattering attack with ease; with her hands!

Ruby ducked and weaved past each attack, causing Cardin to get angrier and angrier. She didn't know he was actually going to fight fair and square, but it seems that even as a sleazy bully he still remained true to his word as Russell, Dove and Sky were all in the crowd, cheering Cardin on.

Ruby bobbed under a rather wide swing form Cardin and decided to go on the offensive. Cardin seemed cocky when he saw Ruby wasn't going to use her weapon.

Boy was his cockiness misplaced.

As she bobbed down, she leaned back and aimed her foot at Cardin's knee. Her foot flying straight and true as an arrow fired form an expert hunter would, it struck his knee, causing him to buckle to his knees. Ruby then placed three lightning fast jabs to his face, causing him to grunt. She smashed the fourth one into his nose and, quick as a whip, used enough force on her final, fifth one to punch him in the chest, causing him to begin wheezing in pain and trying to catch breath.

After a second of watching him catch his breath, Ruby aimed one last, twisted punch at the side of his head, and with the force that she used, it knocked Cardin flying, causing him to fall to the ground and immediately be knocked out.

The crowd stopped cheering.

Everything was quiet.

Nobody breathed.

And then the masses screamed out, chanting over and over again Ruby's name, all and each shout was louder than the last, each calling of her name rising in sound until Blake, Yang and Weiss ran in, looking around in case of trouble when what they got was the sight of their lives.

There was Ruby, not even sweating after the match that dragged on for at least ten minutes, not a scratch on her, stood in the middle of the arena with her hands raised above her head, not even panting.

Yang ran to the nearest student who just so happened to have a phone and recorded the entire thing on it, and took it from him, watching in awe as the match replayed on the digital device, showing Ruby's grace at dodging then how quickly, after ten minutes of it, she put Cardin to the ground... with only a couple of punches.

Yang could feel her competitive side come out as she walked over to the watching professor Port, whispered in his ear and suddenly his loud, booming voice cut through the air.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER MATCH!" and suddenly, the masses of shouting students went quiet. "WEISS SCHNEE AND YANG XIAO LONG SHALL FIGHT RUBY ROSE!"

This was a match if they were ever going to see one; Ruby Rose, the greatest student to grace Beacon with her presence, Yang Xiao Long, currently only beaten by her sister and Weiss Schnee, perfect in nearly every way.

"actually..." came a calm voice. "...I'll be fighting her as well." Blake stated, moving over with a smiling Weiss and smirking Yang. Ruby was really in for the fight of her life; the best student in Beacon versus the second, third and fourth best. This was going to be interesting.

"Hold on; three on one? If they get someone to help them, I want someone as well." Ruby spoke up and looked right at Night, flashing her a warm smile, using her hand to wave her over. She instantly did, strutting over and holding her folded up scythe weapons straight after she did.

Port, feeling left out slightly was left to announce the fight and then sit back, watching what he was sure people would call the fight of the century.

Nobody heard him shout the word 'fight' except Yang and Weiss. The euphoria of adrenaline from her last match then wore off quickly, and she saw Night switch her weapons to the Desert Eagle forms, firing off shots to make Weiss lose balance. To be fair, Weiss was very good at dodging bullets, but dodging twin, handheld scythes? Especially when your teacher was right next to you? Well, night estimated taking Weiss out I the first few seconds of this encounter. A minute at most.

As this was happening, Blake and Yang decided to take on an unarmed Ruby, who anticipated this; they charged, Yang coming from the front as Blake skirted around the rear. Blake switched Gambol Shroud to its pistol form, firing off rounds at Ruby as Yang advanced.

Unknown to them, Ruby had anticipated this; she wasn't a newly declared master of scythe wielding for nothing, after all.

As Gambol Shroud's bullets were intended to throw off balance, allowing Yang a clear hitting point, Ruby slowly walked over to a running Yang, who was raising her armed Ember Celica's, ready to end this match quickly.

Yang came within reaching distance, but Ruby just side-stepped as if she were dancing, gliding her hands over Yang's outstretched hand and before Yang knew it her wrist was being bent in painful ways, having no choice but to bend down onto one knee.

She glanced over to her partner, who was slowly sneaking her way behind Ruby, causing her to smirk slightly. Ruby must have seen it coming, because she sidestepped a punch form behind her, causing Yang to get hit by Blake's powerful hit, knocking her flying, unconscious.

Blake looked mortified, but pulled herself together, swinging accurate and powerful punches at her opponent, who just sidestepped all of her moves.

Where had Ruby learned to fight like this, anyway? Yang was a well known martial artist, but she doubted she had taught her such a style. It kind of resembled Kung-fu, but with a little kickboxing and some sort of insane acrobatics. She looked like a modern day Grim reaper that had a baby with a master ninja.

The way Ruby just moved out of the way from her attacks was almost inhuman. Blake thought about this for a second, but Ruby only needed a second of Blake lowering her guard to do so to attack properly.

Blake lowered her guard, and Ruby struck, _hard_. Her punch flew straight and true, hitting Blake in a rather sensitive nerve bundle that all cat Faunus had in their abdomen and caused her to keel over, gasping for the seemingly nonexistent air. She looked up and threw a feeble punch at Ruby, who just grabbed the wrist and punched Blake with her other hand, knocking her out cold.

She turned just to narrowly dodge the fist of an enraged Yang, who's eyes were burning the most unholy of red and the deepest of hate. Ruby thought she knocked her out; oh well, she could just knock her out again.

Yang was throwing wild punches now, every single one Ruby was either dodging or sidestepping, or sometimes countering.

As this continued, Weiss and Night's fight was a lot more intense, with each side panting and huffing; clearly Night had used up a lot of stamina dodging Weiss' attacks, each dodge losing its finesse to become clumsy and could have cost her life if this was real.

Weiss had used up her stamina and some of her aura using her charging attacks, continuously looking for a weakness in Night's –clearly similar to Ruby's stance when she uses her scythe- stance, and finding none. This girl in front of her was richer, faster and apparently stronger, but what both heiress' seemingly shared was the ability to not know if they need to stop or if they do, when to throw in the towel.

The arena had a thin smell of sweat and perspiration, but that was what battle smelled like.

Night switched her weapons back to their separate scythe forms, away form their pistol forms and began walking- albeit slow- towards Weiss, spinning her scythes almost methodically and rhythmically, causing Weiss to gulp. She had no more Dust for her rapier, barely above the orange zone with her aura, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. The tiredness of the battle clearly getting to her, causing her knees to wobble as she tried walking towards an approaching Night.

She eventually fell down, and the small impact on the floor was enough for her aura to be set into the red zone, making Night the winner before Weiss watched as Night- with renewed energy- ran over to Ruby, helping her out with an all too angry Yang.

But, as soon as Night got there, it seemed Ruby needed no such help. Yang was on the floor, panting and clutching her ribs, as Ruby simply looked up at the big display that showed their aura levels and saw Yang dangerously in the red. Yang saw it as well, and slammed her head against the floor, groaning with defeat as the various students around them smiled and screamed Ruby and |night's names.

"Well...what do we do now?" Night panted, causing Ruby's eyes to light up.

Quicker than visible, Ruby shot over to her, grabbed her hands and slammed her lips against Night's, causing the entire arena to go quiet. Everybody was watching with shock as Ruby and Night just began making out in front of them, but they didn't seem to notice.

Finally, Ruby and night pulled apart, causing some of the more...entertained...students watching to groan. Ruby held out her hand for Night to take, and she did so, before Ruby disappeared in a cloud of petals, Night holding her hand all the way through the motion-sickness-inducing trip to their dorm.

Yang, who saw the whole thing, was trying to stand. "Damn...smooth Ruby, smooth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter chapter here...**

**...Because I'm lazy. Gotta love laziness...**

(^^^^^^)

The door to the dorm literally flew open as Night smashed through, her and Ruby locked in a seemingly never ending kiss. Night, the last one in, used her heel to knock the door to, closing it. Ruby led her, her lips still caught in Night's, to the bed they now shared, and immediately fell from the kiss onto her back on top of the bed, staring at Night with what could only be described as bedroom eyes.

They had done this before, and each knew each other's bodies like a map memorised, their minds fizzled with absolute love and passion form the heat of battle

Night, all rational thinking lost to her, almost pounced on top of Ruby, clashing their lips together and adding a swiping tongue into play, causing their tongues to wrestle for dominance in a heated battle. Ruby eventually won, and claimed her prize by gently massaging Night's tongue with her own, causing Night to moan out.

That moan, it seemed, activated her hands to flip to autopilot, and just like that, they wandered over every inch of skin that they could without undressing Ruby then and there. Ruby hands seemed to do the same thing, and before they both knew, with their lips still interlocked, they were down to their underclothing of tank tops and shorts.

Night took a second to breathe as Ruby kissed her neck, as if missing contact would kill her, and suddenly noticed her predicament of clothing; more of, lack there of clothing items.

Before she could get anything out though, Ruby nipped her neck, creating a hickey and causing Night to moan. "R...R-Ruby..."

"Mmm." Came Ruby's muffled response.

"Shouldn't we-ah...wa-wait?" Ruby's hand ministrations along with her gentle kissing stopped for all but a second. Ruby detached herself from Night's neck with her lips, leaving a small mark nevertheless and smiled a devilish smile.

"Ruby...why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no particular reason..." Ruby sniggered to herself and lay back down on the bed.

Night caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror of the room and smirked to herself upon seeing the little mark left on her neck so she couldn't hide it. It was high enough that only a high collar would do, and low enough so she made sure all could see.

"Why you-" Before she could do anything about it though, Ruby had dragged her down to the bed with her and decided to cuddle, wrapping the blankets over them both and snuggling in to the side of Night's chest, tangling their legs up and placing her hand on Night's beating heart. She placed her ear over it and smiled warmly as night fought to keep it under control- it was clear by the hammering Ruby could hear that she was failing.

After a minute of silence, Ruby whispered. "I missed this."

"Which one; leaving me a hickey for the whole world to see, or crushing my chest with your fat, cookie-filled head?" she joked, but Ruby just snuggled further into her chest, dangerously but not quite close to her breast. Ruby always did like listening to her heartbeat, and she supposed it calmed her or helped her fall asleep.

"You love the hickey, and you love me, and you love it."

Night quietly chuckled. "Nothing but love, Rubes, nothing but love." That earned a small slap to the thigh by Ruby in response, and after that, all that could be heard for about five minutes later, was the synchronicity of breathing, tired and dreamy.

(^^^^^^)

Yang, with the help of Weiss and Blake, staggered back to the dorm.

"How did she even do that? Moves like that- I don't even know what style of fighting that was!" Blake exclaimed. Yang groaned in response, too tired to answer, and Weiss looked like she might collapse any time soon.

"It looked like some kickboxing, maybe a little kung-fu and acrobatics, but it was ridiculous!" Blake, as she continued her one sided conversation, rubbed her left eye absentmindedly; there was definitely some sort of bruise or black eye there now.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, Weiss spoke up. "I can still feel the hits Night did. She really was strong." She directed her gaze to Yang. "Ruby really taught her to use scythes?"

Yang, seeing that there was no way to get out of the questioning, decided to play along; besides, it could take her mind off of the pain she was in. "Well...it was a long time ago, but Ruby was a trainee under uncle Qrow, the only known scythe wielder in Vale, Atlas, and Mistral." She groaned a bit, seeing that her talking did nothing for the pain but decided to continue anyway. "He taught her how to use the scythe, but she surpassed him on every level. Eventually as a test, he fought her and she won, and got her notice of mastering the scythe."

"How rare _are_ scythe wielders?" Weiss inquired, but it was Blake who answered for the struggling brawler.

"To my knowledge, they're the rarest of all fighting styles. The style Ruby uses- a combination of traditional and cultural scythe wielding- is even rarer."

"Cultural wielding?" Weiss asked; confusion was laced within her tone, and evident in her face.

"You know; guns, grenades, Dust... it wasn't always like that for weapons, and people used normal, single switched weapons." Blake explained.

"Oh, so like Jaune's? His can't change into anything..."

Blake gave Weiss a small smile for effort. "Sort of, but not exactly, not really...they're like Jaune's in the sense that they don't switch to anything, but they are primitive." She continued to drag a groaning, bruised Yang along with her, the dorm in sight. "You see, scythes, as you know, were and are primarily used as farming tools. When the Grimm began the Invasion of Vacuo a hundred or so years ago, many farmers grabbed the nearest weapon to them, which just so happened to be either scythes, sickles or hunting rifles." Blake heaved Yang a bit more, causing a small grunt of pain. "Eventually, war scythes were made, but quickly dismissed as improper weapons, and therefore the reason why there are but a handful of people who know how to use scythes- even less so to half the skill Ruby can."

Weiss eyed her strangely. "How do you know all this?"

"I read a lot, if you didn't already know," Blake gave her a deadpanned look. "Anyway; scythes are always a sort of gateway reference to the religious and mythical figure, Death- or, the Grim Reaper."

"Religious?" Weiss inquired, with the tilt of her head giving point.

"In some of the older religions," Blake explained "The Grim Reaper is seen as a deity. Of course, the older religions are all but extinct, replaced by Man's worship of Dust." Blake sighed. "I suppose Ruby was influenced by the religion, or if not, she embraced it and practises it."

Yang wheezed and coughed, covering her mouth with the side of a clenched fist before speaking. "Well, you're right there, Blakey."

Weiss looked as if she just saw some sort of mythical creature fly through the ceiling. "She...worships...the Grim Reaper?"

Yang just gave her a tired glare. "I said that, didn't I?"

"Actually, when you think about it, it makes sense." Blake said, causing Yang and Weiss to raise their eyebrows in confusion. Blake seeing the confusion, decided to clarify. "Well, Ruby always wears a hooded cloak, one which Death was said to wear. Secondly, she has a scythe, which is the iconic weapon of Death."

Weiss nodded, albeit in a confused manor. "Yeah, it does..."

Yang butted in with a cry of relief. "Ah, finally, the dorm!" and just like that, passed out in Blake's arms, causing her to be nothing more than dead- not literally- weight.

Blake almost sagged down to the ground before heaving Yang over her shoulders. "A little help, Weiss!?"

"No, I'm too tired to try and lift that, that...that brute with you. Suck it up, Blake."

Blake just glared. "I hate you."

Weiss smirked, whilst unlocking the door. "I know."

(^^^^^^)

A few hours later, and Yang and Weiss still hadn't recovered from their...well...beating would be a vague term to describe what went down. It was more like a gang of rhinos decided to charge at them, stomp on them, then turn into elephants and do the same all over again.

Needless to say, they were both thankful the headmaster cancelled the classes due to the previous match and the buzzing effect it had on the students; Weiss because she wouldn't have to miss anymore classes and Yang because she could sleep more.

Ruby and Night had felt really bad- Night, not as much as Ruby- and decided to leave them in the dorm to rest, taking Blake with them as a kind of half-team trip to Vale.

Ruby had shown them to all the shops, the boutiques, the massive, Dust centred cathedral and the small area for general relaxation. Blake and Night didn't know Ruby liked to relax, both thinking her too...energetic to sit back and appreciate the wonderfulness of nature and all that it brings.

Ruby, however, did so, and just liked the sights and sounds, the smells and scents, she loved it all; especially roses in the park which she often visited.

And so, there they sat on a park bench; Night with her head on Ruby's shoulder while Blake just read from a book next to them, occasionally stealing glances at the two and seeing their carefree attitudes.

Blake was curious, though, as to how they could keep such a long distance relationship without trouble, or how they both clicked so easily.

Finally she sighed, feeling her overwhelming cat-like curiosity take over and force her to place her book on the empty space to her right, eyeing the couple next to her as they shared chaste kisses and relished in each other's warmth.

She sighed again, only this time in admiring them, and looked out to the world of her own loneliness. She often wondered what love was like; her romance books were nothing to indicate the feelings one would feel when in that particular feeling. They were based off of what the author thinks the feelings are, or how they think to feel when loving someone. This, what she was witnessing, told her that her romance books were far from the truth when it came to love- perhaps that was why they were called novels of fiction?- and all she could do was admire. She wondered what a loving kiss felt like, what a lover's warm embrace felt like, what they constantly felt when near each other, if their breaths hitched when they saw them in beautiful garments, if their brains caused them to fry and sizzle when they said something cute, or acted in a gorgeous manner. She couldn't help but wonder, and wonder she did.

But maybe, she felt that her wondering and wandering of the brain needed to be released into a question form aimed at the two oblivious lovers, completely uncaring of their surroundings that weren't the other.

"Ruby, Night, is it okay if I ask you something?" of course, she couldn't get her words out right; she was afraid her question was a blatant disregard for privacy and love-lives, but it needed to be asked, and if anyone could understand why it would be Ruby.

Ruby just turned her head slightly, careful not to disturb Night and answered back. "Of course, we're friends, you can ask me anything." Ruby sent a beaming smile that somehow made Blake's mind clear of her incorrigible irritancy and inability to form words and sentences properly.

Blake smiled softly back, as if in thanks. "Thanks, Ruby. So...can I ask you something about you two..?"

Ruby looked puzzled, but it clicked within her redhead. It seems, unlike Yang- who had dusty cogs for a brain-, Ruby's brain was like a moderately priced computer, able to know what things are quicker than her slower counterparts. Apparently, though, it left her head clouded with constant thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, ask anything you want." Ruby seemed genuinely happy to help her friend, but unknown to Blake, Ruby could tell what her friend's issue was; she was lonely and wanted to know what love was beyond one-night stands- though that was more of yang's thing- and smutty romance novels and cheesy romantic comedies.

Blake sighed inwardly in relief that her friend didn't see it as an invasion of privacy, but then, how much did Ruby actually know, and how smart was she really? Ruby, to Blake, was an enigma; she didn't know until at least an hour ago that Ruby religiously worshipped the Grim Reaper, and she only just found out that Ruby was much smarter than she let on.

What else was Ruby hiding?

Well, she was hardly one to talk about hiding secrets, because she, herself, has many that still haven't surfaced, even after her time with her friends and their constant support.

Blake shook it away and reminded herself what started this train of thought in the first place.

"Ruby...how did you two meet?" Blake asked, with a small smile on her face as she saw Ruby smile back, as if that question wasn't prying. Blake, though, had an ulterior motive to this aside from the question of true love; she wanted to know about Ruby more, and in return she supposed she owed them both answers to whatever questions they asked.

"Well...Night was being bullied by someone- forgot who- and I saved her, simple as that."

Night snuggled into Ruby's shoulder more. "My little red knight in shining armour." Night craned her neck to look at Blake from her embedded position within Ruby's neck. "There was more to it. Ruby here was a little weapon nerd back then, but I suppose she still is"- this got her a nudge in the side-"but she kicked bully's butt and we both found out that we were practically the same in nearly every way." Night sat on Ruby's lap now, facing her as she hugged her. "And she's cute! How can you not fall for this?"

Blake laughed. "Yeah, I suppose she is. So, you both have been dating for at least two years now?" they both nodded, Night still practically moulding into Ruby. "So how did you feel when you found out Night was 'super rich'?" Blake quoted the last bits form Yang's previous surprise-stricken outburst, which caused the little fight earlier.

Ruby just shrugged. "Meh, it didn't bother me; rich or not, she's still a person." She hugged Night closer, and Blake almost smiled again as she saw the loving look- at least the authors of her novels got _that_ part right- in Ruby's eyes as she looked down to a humming Night. "You know, I did know who Weiss was when we first met, it's just money doesn't really matter. Why fall in love with the money a person carries when you can fall in love with the person carrying the money?" Ruby ran a hand through Night's hair, smiling as Night hummed even more in satisfaction.

Blake looked surprised. "Wow, that was deep, Ruby."

Night just sighed contentedly. "She has her moments."

Blake just mouthed 'Oh' before continuing with her questioning. "So...can...I ask you something really...personal?"

Ruby just nodded as Night paid no attention and focused on the heat Ruby was giving off and her slow, steady, rhythmic heartbeat, causing her to slip into sleep, peaceful and elegant, a few short seconds later.

"Well...what's it like to fall in love?" Blake actually looked sheepish and this was not a look Ruby was use dot seeing on the stoic or hardly emotive girl.

Ruby looked off behind Blake as soon as she asked that, and just as Blake was going to ask if she was okay, she could see the distant look in Ruby's eyes and saw that she was revisiting a memory. "It's like you can't breath when you're around them, like your heart wants to constantly tango in your chest and your face feels on fire when you see them. it's like...love is like every bad and good emotion mixed together, it's like it burns you like fire and freezes you like ice, it makes you feel comfortable and uncomfortable. And when you do finally tell that person..." Ruby trailed off, and it took Blake's prompting to help her continue, that far-away look still in her eyes.

"What, what happens?"

"...you...feel a damn of emotions split in two, and every single emotion you ever felt is spilled out, all at once; all the fear, anger, hate, happiness, sadness and joy. All of them come spilling out..." Ruby paused for a moment, and Blake was about to prompt her to continue when Ruby's gaze snapped to her, and a small flame of something Blake could not detect shone in Ruby's eyes. "...And when that person says they like you back, it's like that damn fills up again with a new feeling, something with all of those combined and more; it's like a fiery thing, Blake. Love is like fire; you can't play with it, because if you do, not only will you get burnt, but others around you will as well."

Ruby seemed to contemplate something for a minute, before continuing her rather wise tirade. Blake just sat there speechless, taking in the new wise Ruby's words. "You need to think of it like a dance; if you do it right, you and the other person are happy with the results, but if you don't, you could step on their toes and hurt them." Ruby paused for a minute, thinking. "What you need to know, is what love isn't. It's not hating someone, and it's not liking someone, but you know it's something else. You know it's somewhere past like, but it is as strong as hate. It's powerful Blake, and you don't need to know what it feels like until you feel it in the end."

After that, Ruby kissed Night's head, causing her to smile in her sleep and wrap her arms tighter around Ruby unconsciously. Ruby turned back to her. "I'll tell you what, though..."

Blake waited on the edge of the bench seat. Everything Ruby had said made absolute sense, and the fact that she said it with such emotion and passion shows that it was all from the heart.

"...It's the best damn feeling in the world when you do feel it."


End file.
